


follow the white lines

by inkspillz



Category: Rainbow High, Rainbow High (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, she/they jade hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspillz/pseuds/inkspillz
Summary: Jade and Bella have the room to themselves, leaving Jade’s feelings too much to hold in.
Relationships: Jade Hunter/Bella Parker
Kudos: 11





	follow the white lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrydarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydarling/gifts).



> i am going to warn u that i have only watched the first 3 episodes, so apologies if the characterisation isn’t correct. i simply woke up with the first sentence nagging me to write it and let it go wild so here we are.

Jade had never been good at expressing themselves. Verbally at least. They could express themseleves through art just fine, seeing that’s how they’d gotten to Rainbow High. Unfortunately, Jade had been wrong when they assumed the latter. Now there was Bella. 

Now there was Belle. But Ruby and Violet were working on a project with Skyler and for once they had her alone.

Belle stared at them, waving her hands in front of their face frantically, “Helloooooo!!!! Jade! You said you wanted to ask me something?”

Jade took a step back, voice hesitant as they spoke, “Oh, yeah I do. It’s just-” They took a breath, playing with the lining on their jacket as they attempted to compose themselves, “No matter what happens here, we will be friends right?” 

Bella stepped closer, reaching a hand towards their shoulder, and while Jade leaned away they wanted to do anything but. However this wasn’t the time for Bella to comfort them with her usual charms and graces. They took another step back, their voice breaking as the tension inside them rose, “Bella?”

“Yes! Yes I plan to be your friend for years! Years and years and years an-” The desperation in her body language was evident but her voice never dulled, it stayed the bright and cheerful voice Jade loved.

And Jade cut her off.

“I have a crush on you. I’ve tried ignoring but how can I when you’re always the most gorgeous girl in the room. Always happy and fierce and no matter what happens you remain optimistic.” Their eyes were shut, they didn’t want to know how Bella was reacting, they couldn’t bear to, so they kept backing up as they talked. Until they fell onto a bed, “And Bella I don’t want to lose our friendship, because it may be the best one I’ve ever had. Except I can't keep this in any longer because when you look at me, caring and sweet, I don’t know what you mean.”

There was a bounce on the bed as someone sat next to them. And then someone put their hand over their own.

Bella’s voice was so soft they almost didn’t recognise it at fist. Except it was Bella so they couldn’t not recognise it. “Open your eyes.” She coaxed. 

And Jade did, because if there was one thing they didn’t have the willpower to do it was ignore Bella. Her face had a small blush on it, about 4 shades lighter than her hair, but still visibly evident. She brushed Jade’s hair behind their ear and smiled at them softly, giving them one of those looks they had just talked about. One of the looks that was so caring and sweet they didn’t know what it meant. This close they smelled like hibiscus, and it tugged at Jade‘s heart. They looked away, but a soft hand on their cheek moved their face back towards her.

“Tell me, Jade. Did you think that was one sided?” Her voice was so quiet they could barely hear, “I had.”

And Jade, ever the impulsive, never thinking what they said through, replied, “I want to kiss you.”

They felt Bella thread her fingers through theirs and she leaned in. It wasn’t big or long, but it was soft and sweet and warm and genuine and Jade may be a lesbian disaster, but they knew it was something they didn’t want to lose. So they chased back, and this time it was a few seconds longer, but just as warm and caring.

Jade knew there’d be more conversation later, but when she pulled them into a hug they couldn’t worry, it simply faded away. And she held them. 

And there was Bella. And there was Jade in Bella’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘Strawberry Blond’ by mitski because i think it enraptures the yearning of this fic


End file.
